


The One Where You Worry About Ward

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set during episode 1.07.The reader worries about Ward when she's told that there's no extraction planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first imagine on here and I hope that you guys like it!! :)

You chewed on your bottom lip nervously as you watched Coulson giving May orders through the glass doors of the lab, knowing that they were discussing the extraction of Ward and Fitz. You usually wouldn’t have been this nervous, but after Skye told you that there wasn’t an extraction plan in the file, you had been a little on edge about the whole mission.

“Stop worrying,” you didn’t have to look beside you to know that it was Skye talking and frankly, you couldn’t find the energy to. “they’re going to be okay.”

“How do you know that?” you snapped, taking her by surprise. You were usually so nice to people and hearing you like this startled her. “You’re not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. You don’t know what it’s like out there on the field, whereas I do. I’ve been there before and it’s not pretty. Haven’t you wondered why there wasn’t an extraction planned in the first place?"

“I’m sorry.” she whispered and you let out a loud sigh, realising that you were being a bitch to her.

It wasn’t Skye’s fault that Ward and Fitz were in the position that they were in and you should have been thanking her instead of shouting at her. After all, she was the one who had found out that there wasn’t an extraction planned in the first place.

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have gone off at you like that. It’s just…” you trailed off, not wanting to tell her what you were really thinking. No-one knew the real reason why you were truly worried and you had too much pride to tell them. You weren’t going to let Grant Ward worry you like this. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter.”

“No, it does matter,” Skye retorted, turning to lean her elbow on the lab table. “Come on, (Y/N), don’t act like we don’t know the real reason why you’re so worried about this mission.” a smile tugged at the corners of her lips and you turned to look at her fully, your eyes going wide as you realised that she was onto you.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” you said nonchalantly, shrinking back into your previous position and acting like you didn’t care about what Skye had to say. This only made her push further and you knew damn well that she wouldn’t let this go until she got whatever it was she wanted out of you.

“You care about Ward,” she concluded. “but you care about him in a way that no-one else on this plane does. I see the way you look at him when you think no-one is watching, (Y/N). I’ve seen the way you both act around each other when you think no-one else is around. You two have something special and even though neither of you has labelled it, I think you both know what kind of special I’m talking about.”

You wished that she was wrong. You wished that everything she was saying was just one big joke that you could laugh and roll your eyes at, but it wasn’t. Skye wasn’t stupid; she knew that there was more going on between you and Ward than you were both letting on.

“Ward and I… we’re close. That’s it. There’s nothing more to it. He’s been there for me since day one and that’s why I have more of a connection to him than anyone else on the team,” you tried to explain, but the eyebrow raise that Skye gave you told you that she didn’t believe you. “Nothing is going on between me and Ward.”

That part was true. You weren’t exactly together together. Sure, you’d shared a bed together whenever one of you had a nightmare and sure that had led to a few kisses along the way, but that was it. It would never go anywhere. He saw you as his partner — his teammate — and you would never be anything more to him.

“Whatever you say, (Y/N).” you knew that she wasn’t trying to be patronising, but it still came across that way. Then again, why were you even bothering to convince her that you didn’t have feelings for Ward? You didn’t need to prove yourself to anyone. One person's opinion didn’t matter to you. You knew the truth — you were just going to have to deal with her constant teasing.

Coulson came into the lab and gave you a hopeful smile, “We’re about to get them out. I suggest you buckle up; May’s gonna have to turn the plane.” you and Skye both nodded at his orders and just as you were about to walk past him, he put his hand on your shoulder. “We’ll get him out.”

* * *

May lowered the ramp and you waited nervously for your teammates’ arrivals, your heart beating rapidly as you hoped that things went as planned. If Ward didn’t walk up that ramp, you didn’t know what you would do. He had to get out of this — you _needed_ him to get out of this.

After about five minutes of no activity, you thought that all hope was lost. You were about to go down there yourself until you heard a loud clank and two sets of boots on the ramp. The two men walked towards you looking slightly battered and bruised but alive nonetheless.

You wanted to act professional and give Ward a simple ‘hello’ and a ‘glad you’re alive’, but you changed your mind at the last minute and instead found yourself running towards him. He caught you with ease as you held him like your life depended on it, clinging onto him as loud sobs erupted from your lips.

He had planned to give you a sarcastic remark and an easy smile when he first started walking up the ramp, but now that you were sobbing in his arms he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he held you through your tears and didn’t mind the smiles that the rest of the team were giving you both. As much as he hated to admit it, he had missed you too much to care.

“Hey, no tears. I’m alive, aren’t I?” he said with a chuckle and you noticed how his voice was softer than it usually was. You’d never admit that you liked it, but in that moment you didn’t care that you enjoyed it. He was safe and that’s all that mattered to you.

“I know, but when Skye told me that there was no extraction plan I didn’t think you were gonna get out of there and because Fitz was with you I knew you’d try to be the hero and—“ you were cut off when you felt warm lips against yours and when you heard Skye squeal with happiness, you realised that Ward was actually kissing you.

Your kisses had never been like this before. They were usually caring and soft, but this kiss was rough and passionate. It was almost as if he had been wanting to do it from a long time and if you were being completely honest, you didn’t mind one bit. Besides, who wouldn't want to kiss Grant Ward?

When you both pulled away from each other, all you could hear was your heavy breathing and the erratic beating of your heart. You hadn’t expected him to do that and you felt the urge to pinch yourself, wanting to know if it was a dream or not. It wasn’t like him to be so bold and he was giving you a look that he had never given you before; a look of love.

“You talk too much, you know that?” a hint of a smile was on his lips as he spoke and you laughed, glad that he didn’t regret his actions.

You knew that you were going to have to face endless teasing from the team — especially Skye — but you didn’t care. As long as you had Ward and Ward had you, nothing else mattered.

Maybe those late night kisses would turn into something more.


End file.
